Chasing the Annoyance
by Scientist Zimmena
Summary: Zimmena was sent from Irk to spy on Zim and attempt to conquer Earth. All goes well until she learns that Tak is too on Earth. After following ZIm for some time, she finds that he not as bad as what she was told, despite his idiocy. Will she succeed? Or will she go against everything that she was taught and fall in love with the one Irken she was sent to watch? OC x Zim
1. Chapter 1: In Space

Chasing the Annoyance

**A/N: **Sorry about the short chapters, I wrote them a while ago.

* * *

**_Chapt. 1 - In Space_**

Where is this "Invader Zim" the Tallest wanted me to watch? They said he was on 'Earth'... wherever that is. But seriously! I'm a scientist on Vort, not an Invader! But why me, ME OF ALL IRKENS the Tallest chose ME to watch this 'Zim'. Well at least I can FINALLY get some time to work on and maybe finish the improved PAK shield thingy I've been trying to make. So, where is this 'Earth'?

My Tallest want to give me a freaking SIR unit. WHY? You know how dangerous those are? Soooo, I built my own.

"Say... Where'd that SIR go? VIVI!"

6 months later

Ohhhh. There's Earth. What an unattractive ball of dirt and, ughhh, water. Now where did put those coordinates to Zim's base.

"Urgg... WHERE ON THE FACE OF IRK DID I PUT THAT?"

YOU GAVE IT TO ME

"Oh, right. Thanks."

"Computer, set a course to Zim's base. On the way there we have to set up our temporary base. That is just for storage purposes. Once we find Zim, we find a spot for our real base. But we'll need disguises... I think it's time I test my newest FINISHED invention, the cloaking/hologram device thing."


	2. Chapter 2: Earth

_**Chapter 2 - Earth**_

Okay, so I guess that an invisible floating ship is a decent temporary base. So, I need to program the cloaking device to make me look like a normal being on this planet. Hmmm... let's see here, okay, so black hair, black pants, light orange shirt, red hoodie jacket, pink and white tennis shoes, a purple backpack, pale skin with ears, and black eyes. Yup. Seems pretty normal. As for Vivi, I think a peacock is in order.

Now for the cloaking device. Okay, so apparently a necklace, a decorative pin, earrings, or a bracelet are all considered 'normal'. A necklace is my best option. I have to program my cloaking device to look like an 'Earth necklace'. So, I think I can fuse that to one of the necklaces I have, that would be my best bet at doing this. Now, I suppose I am TOTALLY READY.

Uh huh, so THIS is Zim's base? Wow. Tha- tha- just wow. A living quarter above a base? I'm not an Invader for sure, but I'm pretty sure that the living quarters were INSIDE the base. Uh… yeah, nothing much to say there.


	3. Chapter 3: Zim's Base

_**Chapter 3 - Zim's Base**_

A green monkey picture. Who just has a green monkey picture? Apparently Zim does. I don't even get that. And what is that random bowl shaped thing by the stove supposed to be? And WHY is this place so WEIRD?

Oh. My. Irk. That is the probably the 10,000th weirdest thing I have ever seen, and in ONE PLACE. A dysfunctional SIR unit. And with an actual MOUTH? Yep. Definitely at the top of my weird list. Okay, rephrase. This WHOLE PLACE is at the top of my weird list.

Ohhhhhhh crap. Skool is about to end. And I still don't have a base.

"SIR unit, where is the emergency exit?"

"I don't know."

Facepalm. The SIR unit doesn't know where the emergency exit is? I suppose I'll have to find it.


	4. Chapter 4: Skool

_**Chapter 4 - Skool**_

"NO. I'LL DESTROY YOU FOR THIS! Class, due to overcrowded classrooms, we will have another, hopeless appendage to the student body. This is Zimmena. If you want to say something, say it NOW, BECAUSE AFTER THIS MOMENT I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOU!"

"Hi. I'm Zimmena. You can call me Mina."

"I'm new here."

Ohhhhhhh crap. Why are they looking at me like that?

"SIT DOWN!"

Oh. That's why.

BRRIIINNNGGGGG

"Go, all of you."

"So who's the green kid?"

"Him? That's Zim. The alien..."

I don't know if I should trust the kid with the black pointy thing on his head or not, but-

"Oh, of course you probably don't believe me because everyone says I'm crazy."

"No no no, I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yeahhh... What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Dib."

This uh human seems quite knowledge able of Zim. Perhaps he can help me.

"So, apparently you know alot about Zim, right?"

"Yeah, you need to know something?"

Uh oh. He sounds suspicious. Does he know? Has my cover been blown? Sigh. Calm down.

"No, not really... But I was wondering why he's green."

"Oh yeah, he said that it was a 'skin condition' but I know he's an alien because I've been in his lab and..."

I lost track of what he was saying and just muttered, "Skin condition? That's what the last invader said."

"Yeah, and there was that one time when..."

Wait, he's still talking?

"And... And... Wow. Am I still talking?"

"I have to go. I'll see you at skool tomorrow."

Now, to find an area for my base.

There. I still don't know if having a base under a rock is a good idea, but we'll have to upgrade later.


End file.
